This invention pertains to high voltage power supplies for x-ray tubes and more particularly is concerned with circuits for protecting said power supplies from the effects of tube flashovers or other damaging conditions.
Modern x-ray power supplies include solid state components which are damaged by high current. The present invention fulfills the need to provide rapid response to transient condition by effectively turning off the power supply before damage can occur.